Hungry Words
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Set right after "Hungry Hearts". Niles drives Daphne to the spa. Fluff. One-shot.


**Hungry Words**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

A/N: This is/was supposed to be a writing challenge. So far I've only written N/D, so I no longer count it as a challenge. So this is just fluff, if at all. Set right after the episode "Hungry Heart." I don't know what it is exactly. I hope you read anyway and please leave a review! The challenge, by the way, is merely to include a certain Star Wars reference. If you know the movies, you will spot it easily.

* * *

The drive to the Spa was quiet. Neither Niles nor Daphne knew what to say. There was a distant smell of sugar in the car like a reminder why they were doing this. To Daphne it felt as if she were being punished. She longed for just a piece of chocolate. Any kind of chocolate. The sweet sugary taste on her lips melting there on her tongue and... she sighed. No more chocolate for her in the near future. Daphne didn't know if she could make it. She side-glanced at Niles who in profile looked sad. In a way, she had let him down, too, hadn't she? She had lied to him, just to be able to go on eating. He hadn't even realized how much weight she had gained; wasn't he every girl's dream? Loving her despite her hideous size? Daphne knew it wasn't about her size though. It was all about her health and deeper problems that still had to be uncovered. She was scared of that. Most of all she would miss Niles. Finally they were able to be together without any obstacles and then she... well, she had turned into the last remaining obstacle herself.

"Are you going to come visit me?" Daphne asked and didn't like the feebleness of her voice.

"Of course, my love. Every day if you me want to." As so often, she was overcome with love for Niles. Sometimes, like now, she didn't think she deserved him. He loved her so unconditionally. It wasn't an empty promise: if she told him to visit her every day, he would. Despite the spa being an hour away from Seattle. He just loved her this much.

"Once a week," the thought pained her, because when was the last time she hadn't seen Niles on a daily basis? She didn't remember and she didn't want to, "should be enough." She eventually finished. Daphne didn't want to cry in front of him again.

"You probably won't miss me anyway. It's a spa after all." Niles chuckled softly, without looking at her. They both knew it wasn't true. They would miss each other terribly, but at least he had his family. Daphne would be all alone with her demons and she wasn't even allowed to eat to make them shut up.

They arrived at the spa too soon. The receptionist treated them nicely, with a smile and a soft voice. She showed Niles and Daphne the facilities, talking about statistics, sports and therapies. Daphne held on to Niles' hand as if she were afraid to let go. If she was honest with herself, she was afraid to let go of him. She wanted to keep him with her here in this scary, healthy and, from the looks of it, expensive place. Daphne felt guilty, because she knew the Cranes were paying for all of this.

"Now I'll show you your room and then I'm afraid you'll have to say goodbye," The receptionist gave them both a stern look. Apparently she was well acquainted with couples who just couldn't let go of each other. She wouldn't accept any funny business.

"Five minutes. Ms Moon is supposed to introduce herself in the afternoon session. Think of it as quick and easy." With a gentle smile, she left them alone for the few minutes they were given.

"Well, it's rather nice isn't it?" Niles offered walking around. The room was painted in a soft blue. At least it didn't look like a hospital room, Daphne thought, since she felt like being in one anyway.

"I guess it is." She was close to tears again and she didn't know how to stop them from falling. She stifled a sob, but Niles being as attentive as he was, heard it anyway.

"Oh, my love it's going to be alright! This is for the best." Niles told her softly, engulfing her in his arms. His embrace felt differently, because she herself felt differently. She didn't feel like the woman who fell in love with him. She wanted to be that woman again; not for him, no, for herself. For the first time, Daphne was convinced that this could work. She offered Niles a feeble, tear-streaked smile and he sighed.

"What?"

"You're still the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Oh, Niles." They stood there in the middle of the room, just hugging each other. Daphne tried to memorize every little thing about him. The way his back felt against her hands. His smell. The soft hair on his neck. His surprisingly firm butt. She loosened their tight embrace to look at him. There were tears in his eyes as well. They made her even sadder. But his unshed tears mingled with his love for her. It was written there clearly as if he were an open book. Looking at him, she wondered how she had never seen this look before. Or she had and she hadn't understood it yet.

"Just get better and then... then we'll still have a lifetime ahead of us." Niles told her, but it sounded as if he was trying to assure himself at least as much as her. Daphne opened her mouth to answer, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry your time is up now." Daphne suddenly felt anger overcome her. After all this was a spa and she'd come here voluntarily, she had the right to say goodbye to her boyfriend, the love of her life, properly.

"Alright, Daphne," Niles surrendered. Daphne needed a second to regain her control. He was ready to leave her here and she had to accept it. She took a deep breath and swallowed the last of her tears.

"Remember you can call us anytime. You can call _me_ anytime. I doubt you'll miss me though," again the chuckle Daphne was sure he didn't even feel.

"You'll be alright." He told her and it was almost a question. Daphne nodded just as uncertain.

"Ms Moon, please follow me." Niles squeezed her hand before he let her go. They walked into different directions and every step seemed more painful than the one before. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and turned her around. Tears blurred her vision, but there stood Niles. Already too far away from her and he looked so small und so vulnerable; how could she leave him like that? She wiped away the tears so she could see him. His face still too small but she knew if she were to walk closer she wouldn't be able to let him go again.

"Niles?"

"Yes, my love?" They were almost screaming because of the distance. In a weird, twisted sense it felt good. As if they were the only important people in the world. At least they were in this hallway.

"I love you." She said or screamed. This time Daphne felt like smiling.

"I know." He replied on his side and grinned just as happily.

All would end well.

**END**


End file.
